Thouhts on a Starfilled Night
by DarlingXRose
Summary: Oneshot - Colette reflects on Kratos and something he once told her...


This is just a simple little oneshot that I thought up and wrote a couple years ago when I was still playing the game. Found it going through old notebooks. It's too long ago now, but I believe it takes place in Tethe'alla, just after Colette regains her soul. I thought it was an interesting little story and wanted to share it. Please, tell me you think :D

* * *

Somehow this new world seemed to glow so much brighter than Sylvarant ever did for her. Not that she didn't love her home land – she was willing to die for it after all – just here the stars shined brighter, the night sky was darker and overall it created a beautiful glowing effect.

Sighing and laying back in the soft grass she pondered why that's so. Perhaps it was the difference of mana in this world, since Sylvarant was the current declining world. Maybe it was just a different constellation she had never seen before – one not visible from Sylvarant...Or maybe it just seemed different to her since she hadn't been...Aware of herself since they had faced the Tower of Salvation. No matter though, either way the night sky was a beautiful sight and she was glad she was able to see it again.

Sitting up once more, she can't help but turn her thoughts to a certain man who she had once called their friend. When she had first began becoming an angel she had lost the ability to sleep. Watching the stars reminded her of something that he had once said, along the lines of counting stars if you couldn't sleep, though truly there were too many to count in just one human lifetime. Ever since then, every night she felt sad or alone, she would look up and count the stars, with an image of the sad man in the back of her mind...

Kratos Aurion never spoke too much, only when necessary, really. She gradually began to wonder if counting the stars used to help him in moments of sadness as well, and how many nights he would just sit and...Gaze up at them.

Discovering that Kratos was angel of Cruxis almost didn't come as a surprise to her. There was always something about him that told them he was different – whispering he had seen more, done more, and would always know more suffering than they could ever imagine. She wondered when he had started counting and how far he had gotten. Surly, after being alive so long, he had just about seen them all – from both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Despite this though, the fact that he was angel; had betrayed them and was willing to sacrifice her...The one thing she wondered the most about him was when he started counting. Having the chance to see so many things and travel the world, life must have been good at one point. Perhaps it had started as a hobby of sorts. That seemed like Kratos to her, someone that would care enough to look at the beauty in life. The only other question she had was when the stars began representing sadness for him. Anyone could tell from the look in his eyes when he gazed at the stars, they reminded him of a sadness of sorts.

No matter the cause, no matter the past, the sadness and the events that lead to it, there was one thing Colette was still certain. No matter what happened, Colette would always look at him with friendly eyes. After all, nobody shares those kind of experiences and feels nothing.

Laying back down, still feeling tingly from the beauty of such a night, Colette decided on one thing – No matter what happened she wanted to see Kratos smile once more, and a real one at that. She wanted him to see the madness behind the man calledYggdrasil, and more than ever she wanted to see him looking up the stars once more, only this time without longing or regret, or to simply escape. Maybe completing this journey would be the key...Maybe they could change his mind...Maybe he could once more smile at the beauty of things without a heavy burden in his heart.

Sighing and closing her eyes Colette feigns sleep, an old habit from both when she slept and pretended to. Envisioning both worlds, as one as silly as it seemed, with discrimination almost never heard of and everything at peace...She would make that happen someday. Someday soon too, but for now she opted for dreaming of their perfect world. Gently resting in the soft grass, waiting for morning and the new adventure of the day, Colette continued her sleepless night, dreaming, and lost in thought...


End file.
